


Good Omens Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Good Omens Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is confused then thrilled, Cooking Lessons, Crowley Cooks, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: prayforthewckd asked:Good Omens - Crowley secretly takes gourmet cooking classes to cook for Az.





	Good Omens Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranae_marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae_marmora/gifts).



So it turns out cooking isn’t anywhere near as difficult as Crowley imagined it would be. And he has quite the powerful imagination. So when he sits down on the wooden stool provided in his first cooking class he isn’t expecting the instructions to be so… simple? 

Yes, technically it requires a level of skill and coordination. And a sense of taste, obviously. Their first lesson was in poaching an egg. Which is not as easy is it sounds. But he got it right on the third try. Unlike the young lady at the same station as him. She needed 7 goes to get it right.

By the end of the third lesson, Crowley is feeling fairly confident in what he’s learned so far and decided it’s time to invite Aziraphale over for dinner. Not out, as they always have gone, but actually over to his flat. Where the contents of his kitchen have never once been used for anything more than aesthetic pieces.

To say the angel is confused would be an understatement. The confusion doesn’t clear from his face until the smells start to waft out from the kitchen. Then he’s all for staying in instead of going out as they normally do.

“Did you order in?” Aziraphale asks as he walks into the flat with a bottle of wine in hand. He’s been there enough to know where everything is, and he quickly locates the liquor cabinet and pulls out two glasses for them.

“I cooked,” Crowley says proudly as he closes the front door and saunters over to take a glass of the red wine he believes is from a stock the angel procured sometime in the 1800′s.

That earns him a soft chuckle from the angel that has Crowley rolling his eyes. “Did you, now? Alright, you’ve piqued my interest. What have you made for us tonight?”

“Come along, angel,” Crowley sing-songs as he turns on his heel and leads the way to the dining room. It’s a room previously only used to house several of his plants, but he took the time to shift them around the room and make it feel a bit more inviting while they eat.

They have beef wellington with roasted potatoes with garlic and herbs, and green beans almondine. Crowley even attempted baking and threw together a decent chocolate mousse torte with fresh raspberries.

By the time they’ve finished their meal, Aziraphale looks ready to burst. Having had seconds and clearing his plate both times. “That was scrumptious. I wasn’t aware you knew how to cook, dear.”

“Oh, I couldn’t before two weeks ago. Turns out it’s quite easy once you get the basics down,” Crowley says easily, though inside he’s preening under the bit of praise. “I could show you sometime if you like?”

The smile Aziraphale gives him in return, one of his sweet little ones that has him blushing a bit and looking away before looking back with a twinkle in his eye makes it all worth it. “I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
